


Gingerbread Seduction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 11:Gingerbread house, for HD_Fluff's December prompt: Snow Words, and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Snowstorm.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Gingerbread Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 11: [Gingerbread house](https://i.imgur.com/xAO0nod.jpg), for HD_Fluff's December prompt: Snow Words, and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Snowstorm.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gingerbread Seduction

~

“It’s for a good cause, and it’ll be fun,” said Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You would think that,” he said. 

Pansy huffed. “You would, too, if you weren’t sitting around moping over Frank.” She sneered. “And what kind of name is Frank, anyway?” 

“Frank is a perfectly fine name,” Draco said. “And I’m over him.” 

“Oh, I know.” Pansy smirked. “You were never under him.” She paused. “Well, I can’t say that _for sure_.” 

“You are disgusting,” Draco muttered. “And you know nothing.”

Pansy laughed. “I know why it didn’t work with him, or the last three men you picked up.” 

Draco tipped his glass to his mouth, finishing his wine. “Then do share your amazing wisdom with me.” 

“They weren’t your type.” 

“Shows what you know.” Draco smirked. “They’ve all been dark and muscled with fine arses and nice, big cocks.” 

Pansy poured herself more wine before flopping into a chair. “Fine, they may have been physically, but just because they look like him doesn’t mean they are him. You, my friend, are pining for the original.”

Draco frowned. “Original what?” 

“Your one true love.” Pansy raised her glass. “Accept no substitutes."

Draco glared at her. “What in Salazar’s name are you babbling on about? I don’t have a one true love.” 

“Oh, you do,” said Pansy. “You’re just not prepared to admit it yet.” 

“Admit what?” 

Pansy eyed him flatly. “Are you being deliberately obtuse? Draco, all your recent boyfriends have had dark hair and green eyes.” 

Draco blinked. “So?” 

“Merlin but you’re thick.” Pansy shook her head. “Potter. You want someone as a substitute for Potter. But no one can substitute for him, so you’re floundering. Which is why, to bring us back to the main topic, we should participate in the charity gingerbread house baking competition since he will be there, judging, along with Weasley and Granger.” 

Draco stared at her. “I’m not…Potter isn’t my…I don’t—” He faltered to a stop. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes? You were denying?” 

Groaning, Draco laid his head back onto the chair’s backrest and closed his eyes. “I’m so fucked.” 

Pansy sighed. “And there it is. Honestly, I thought you’d get it on your own. You used to be sharper than this.” 

“Shut up,” wheezed Draco, sitting up and levitating the bottle of wine over to pour himself more. “It never occurred to me that I—that Potter was who I—Fuck!”

“Only if we play our cards right,” said Pansy, draining her glass. “Now, are we making gingerbread houses for war orphans or not?” 

Draco, eyeing glass and bottle, finally set aside the glass, tipping the mouth of the bottle to lips. After swallowing a few gulps of wine, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Right. What kind of house are we making?” 

Pansy smirked. “I’ve the perfect idea.” 

~

Trying to steady his hand, Draco applied the last bits of snow icing onto the roof of their gingerbread structure. Then he stood back, studying it. It was a reproduction of Azkaban, down to the ocean waves (made of poured sugar) crashing against the outer walls, and Dementors, carved from pumpkins and charmed to fly around it. “I don’t know about this, Pansy,” he said. 

Pansy, leaning against the table, hummed. “Trust me. The judges like original works, and no one else will have an Azkaban gingerbread house. Everyone else will be making Hogwarts and the Ministry and Diagon shops. We’ll be unique.” 

Draco sighed. “If you say so. Anyway, it’s done.” 

“Almost,” said Pansy, drawing her wand. Flicking it, she nodded as icing sugar snow began falling. “There. It needed a snowstorm. I imagine it’s always raining or snowing there.” 

“Perfect,” breathed Draco. 

“Well it’s certainly…unique,” came a familiar voice from behind him. 

Draco closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thanks.” 

“If you step back, I can get a better look,” said Potter.

Silently, Draco moved aside, casting a quick look at Potter. Fuck, but he looked good, his flyaway hair tamed for once, his green eyes bright behind stylish, modern glasses. 

When Potter bent over for a closer look at the gingerbread Azkaban, Draco almost moaned. Merlin, but he had a fine arse. 

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Draco looked away, only to catch Pansy, on Potter’s other side, smirking at him. 

He scowled at her and she pointed her chin at Potter, mouthing something. 

Draco frowned. “What?” he mouthed back. 

She rolled her eyes and mouthed something incomprehensible again. 

“I believe she’s telling you to talk to me,” said Potter, still bent over. 

Pansy coughed. “Excuse me, I believe I see someone I know over there.” 

Draco tried to convey with his eyes that under no circumstances was she to leave, but it was too late. Waving, she mouthed, “Good luck!” and was gone. 

Huffing, Draco returned to his perusal of Potter, who had shifted to look inside Azkaban’s door. The curve of his arse begged for a grope. Or maybe Draco's cock. Heat coiled inside Draco as he contemplated all the things he wanted to do with Potter. Lick him, suck him, fuck him…

“So are you going to?” Potter asked.

Draco winced. “Going to what?” he choked out. 

Straightening up, Potter smiled. “Talk to me.” 

All of Draco’s words flew out of his head. “Er—”

Potter’s smile deepened. “I saw you checking out my arse, you know. And I’ve fancied you for ages. So why don’t you use your words and tell me how you feel?” 

Draco tried, he really did, but no words came, so, desperate, he grabbed Potter’s arm, tugged him close, and kissed him. Potter immediately responded, opening his mouth and claiming Draco’s mouth with his tongue. When they separated, they were both panting. 

“I’m afraid I may have to recuse myself from the judging now,” Potter murmured, his gaze avid, hot. “People may think I’m biased.”

Draco shrugged, answering desire and something deeper blooming in his chest. “It’s all right. My gingerbread Azkaban’s served its purpose.” 

~


End file.
